


Bernie is love. Bernie is life.

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bernie flies into my room one night.
Relationships: Bernie Sanders & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Bernie Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Bernie is love. Bernie is life.

It was a windy Wednesday night at my home in the cornfields of New Hampshire. I clutched my phone tightly as I refreshed the page over and over again, waiting for the precincts reporting to go up. I smiled widely as Bernie Sanders, my personal hero, finally beat out Pete Buttigieg for the win.

Even though I was only nine years old, I had educated myself on politics through the internet. I soon fell in love with Berne Sanders. I fell in love with everything about him. His body, his policies, his face, his voice. Every little thing about him was so alluring to me. I used what little money I earned from working in my father’s cornfields to buy all of his merchandise and donate to him, no matter what.

I look over at my massive Bernie shrine and turn off my phone, content that he won the New Hampshire primary. I cover myself up in my Bernie Sanders blanket and hug my Bernie body pillow close to my chest. Before I close my eyes for the night, I put my hands together and pray.

I thank Bernie Sanders for the life I’ve been given. I also pray that he wins the presidency and for that oversized Cheeto Puff to leave the Oval Office. I whisper to myself, “Bernie is love. Bernie is life.”

As I finish my final words for the night, I hear the door to my bedroom open. My father must’ve heard me. “Faggot Libtard!” he says. I know that he’s just jealous of my absolute devotion to Bernie and call him a cunt.

In a few short seconds, he marches up to me and hits me. He marches out and slams the door, but not before screaming out “Trump 2020.” My face hurts and now I’m crying. I feel the wind from the open window and it’s cold. I’m cold. I turn over in my bed and try to fall back asleep, now with my face aching from the abuse.

Not even a minute later, I feel something warm on my shoulder. I assume it’s my father, back to abuse me more and turn over. Instead of my ugly, fat, christian father, it’s Bernie Sanders! I immediately start smiling and try to say something, but trip over my words because I’m so flustered to meet my personal hero.

Bernie brings his mouth close to my ear and whispers in his strong voice, “This is our political revolution.” Before I can even reply, he uses his large and strong hands and grabs me. He puts me on my hands and knees so quickly I can barely register it. I soon know what's happening and ready myself for it.

I pull down my tighty whities and spread my big juicy ass cheeks for Bernie. I hear his slacks fall to the floor and an almost cartoonish sound of his erection getting pulled out. He positions his knees on the bed so his large meaty socialist cock will be in line with my virgin hole.

Before I can prepare myself for his length, he pushes in, no lube. He penetrates me with such speed I could’ve never known. It hurts so much, but I do it for Bernie. He continues and I don’t stop him and endure the pain. I can feel my unprepared butthole tearing and my eyes filling up with salty tears. I want to please Bernie. I need to please Bernie.

After a while of getting my hole torn up by the progressive God, I can feel his cock swell up. He roars a mighty roar and fills my ass up with his salty democratic socialist cum and progressive policy ideas. My dad walks in and his eyes widen. “What are you doing with my son you-”

Bernie looks him straight in the eye and interrupts. “It’s Medicare for all now.” With that, he flies through the window.

Bernie is love. Bernie is life.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this copypasta 
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/copypasta/comments/fcbckh/bernie_is_love_bernie_is_life/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share


End file.
